Fire and Gold
by GoldenSun.SilverStar
Summary: Tris has recently moved to Chicago, known as the Windy City. But it's also known for it's gangs. What will she do when she (or maybe her parents) becomes involved in the feud. With a worshiped family history within the gang, she's taken into their protection when things go south. But will they really be able to keep her safe, or will her stubborn nature get in the way? FOURTRIS!
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE! Welcome to my new story! Before the official first chapter starts, I'd like to cover a few things first. The rating to this story may change in the near future, but for right now it will remain a high T. The reason that it may be changed is because their is a strong usage(or talk) of alcohol, drugs, robberies, prstitution, gangs, etc... And I don't think that those topics will be for younger audiences, at least not later, when they become more intense. You have been warned, so for now, please enjoy the official first chapter of Fire and Gold! Thanks for reading, guys!**

Song of the Chapter: Royals by: Lorde

Fire and Gold- Chapter 1

The time has finally come, I tell myself as I sit up on my bed, swinging my legs over the side. It's finally time to become who I really want to be, even if I have to force myself to be that person. I'm tired of being the nerd, who loves too easily, only to get her heart broken. This has happened more times that I could possibly count, and I'm tired of putting my heart out on the line, just to be hurt. As I stand from the bed, I let my hair down from the messy bun that I'd put it in the night before after a shower, leaving my medium length blonde hair in damp waves. I pick out clothes: A high-waist black skater skirt, black tights, black knee high socks, velvet burgundy pumps, and a cropped cream colored sweater with zippers on the forearm of the sleeves. I quickly get dressed, deciding against taking another shower, but instead decide to just freshen up. I slide a black beanie over my still damp hair, allowing it just to be loose. And I keep any makeup simple. Just as I finish, slinging my bag over my shoulder, my phone buzzes, I pull it from it's charger to look at the text. It's from Christina, whom I met here at the mall when I first moved here, two weeks ago.

_Christina: Let's go! XD_

_Tris: I'm coming now! :P_

I smile at her antics, how she'll hopefully help me through this school year, not turn on me, like nearly all of my past friends have done. I toss my phone into my bag before running out the door, and down the stairs. I ignore my brother's calls for me, when I bid my goodbyes, as my parents say goodbye to me also. They knew this change was coming, they know it's for the better, too. So I kiss each of their cheeks goodbye, and jog out the door, slamming it unintentionally behind me. I find Christina parked on the street in front of my house, I get into her new red Chevy 2016 Camaro. Which her mom some how got her for her eighteenth birthday. "Ready?" She asks me. I only nod eagerly and she takes off to school. I'd luckily gotten my schedule in the mail a few days ago, as well as my locker number.

It's not long until we pull up to school, and Christina and I both jump out hurriedly, so we're not late. And as we walk through the parking lot of the school, then inside, I feel everyone's stares on me, but for once, I don't shrink under them. But instead I stand taller. I've tried changing the way I act since I've moved to Chicago, and it's worked so far. Christina places a dramatic air kiss right above my cheek, before we part ways to go to out lockers. As she walks away, I wink at her and she laughs. Though it's only been a few weeks, we've come to be really good friends. As I make it to my locker, I drop off my bag, only pulling out the necessities including my phone, which I stick into the waist band of my skirt.

I take off to my first class, which is probably my favorite subject, English. I know the first day is usually introductions, and sadly I don't have this class with Christina, and I don't really know anyone else. So, as I take a seat in the back of the class, I pull my phone from the side of my skirt, and the class begins to fill in front of me. I look around at everyone. There's no boys that really peak my interest, or anyone for that matter. Everyone seems to look kind of bland. Once I decide that the class is full enough to shield me, I pull my phone in front of me, underneath the desk and text Christina.

_Tris: Why is there no cute boys in this school?! O.O_

_Christina: I take that to offense, considering my boyfriend is in your class -.-_

_Tris: Who is this boyfriend that you speak of Chrissy?_

_Christina: Shaggy blonde hair, green eyes, just under six feet tall. Should sit in the middle somewhere. His name's Will._

My eyes instinctively scan the classroom for someone that fits her description, and I find that the boy she's talking about is sitting diagonal from me, listening intently. I grin at the opportunity that seems to have appeared. I grab a paper and pen from the table behind me and I write on it _'Will' _before crumpling it up and tossing it at him. It hits him on his shoulder, his head snaps, startled, in the direction that the paper was thrown from. Me. I smile, _'Christina' _I mouth, and he smiles to, giving me a small nod before turning back to the teacher.

I spend most of the rest of the day like this, zoning out, texting, or messing with total strangers. I find it to be unpredictably fun, but soon enough, its lunch time. It's also the first time that I've seen Christina today, since we went our separate ways this morning. Eventually, Christina finds me wandering the halls, not exactly hungry for crappy school food. "So Trissy, how's Chicago High treating you?" Christina asks me, slinging an arm around my shoulder, as Will joins us on the other side of me. I narrow my eyes at the inevitable nickname I'd received.

"Don't call me that," I say, and her lips just slant, but she doesn't seem to take me seriously. I don't think she ever will, because she knows the girl I used to be. "And it's alright, a lot more quiet and boring than what I'd expected," I respond, giving her my honest thoughts, because I know she'll call me out on a lie. She nods in agreement.

"You'll get used to it, trust me," Will pipes up, with a small smile.

Christina again nods. "So, why is it that you're over a year older than me, but still a junior like me?" I ask her, referring to her eighteenth birthday, which was a few months ago, even though I don't turn eighteen for another year.

Hey smile turns into a frown at the thought, and I soon regret asking the question. She answers anyways, "I got held back fourth… I was suspended a few times, a friend and I got into trouble often, and the teacher was an obnoxious bitch," the small girl next to me spits out, and I laugh at her bitterness. I'd never would've taken Christina for a trouble maker, and I definitely wouldn't take her for being stupid. She's not either of those things.

"And where is this friend that you speak of?" I ask, as an attempt to lighten the mood, and luckily it works, as a smile reappears on Christina's face.

"Graduated… All of our friends graduated either last year, or the year before that. We see them sometimes, but it's not often," she explains, and I suddenly feel bad for her. I know it must be hard to loose all of your friends so suddenly like that. Oh how I know the feeling. "It's okay though," Christina recovers, "I've still go this nerd here," she laughs, lightly punching his arm, and he rubs it jokingly. The final lunch bell soon goes off, and the hallways fill once again, and we bid our farewells. The only class that we have together is study hall, which is our second to last period of the day.

Most of the day goes by boringly, and uneventful, and I'm happy to finally go home, and maybe hang out with Will and Christina some, since there seems to be nothing else to do. Sadly, we got stuck with the bitchiest teacher in the school for study hall, and have silently decided that we'll be ditching it together more often than not. I walk out to Christina's car, now accustomed to the stares that follow me out of the school. We'd agreed to just meet out by her car after school, because meeting inside would take forever, when trying to weave through the crowds of people.

It's nearly fifteen minutes after school has ended, and Christina still isn't out here, so I've taken to leaning against her car with my phone close, waiting for some kind of text from her. And just as I think that, it buzzes in the waist band of my skirt and I pull it out and read the message:

_Christina: Be there in a few, got held up. Sorry._

I release a shaky sigh at the sight of the text. I'm not sure why I was so worried, but I was. I put my phone back to where I had it, and sit there, waiting. I listen to everything around me, including the fall leaves as the crunch behind me. Like footsteps. I soon realize that that's what they are, and I turn around quickly, but by that time, it's too late. Hands are wrapped around my wrists tightly, and my next instinct is to scream, but a hand covers my mouth. I feel someone pull me against them, and I subconsciously, realize that it's more than one person. And the one behind me is strong, a lot stronger than me, as I feel the muscles in his chest and torso clench tight against my back, as I struggle against his hold. I try to catch a glimpse of my captors, and I do one of them. Will. One of them is Will. I can't believe he'd do this to me, does Christina even know? What really happened to her?

A billion questions swarm my mind, as I struggle against their hold, I feel pain in my back and shoulders when I drop down to my knees. The grasp on my wrists still tight, and I finally give up, and let my body go slack. Then there's a throbbing pain towards the back of my head, and black specs begin to fog my vision, and the edges go black. Then there's nothing.

A/n- So, how was that? I know it's pretty boring, and I tried to make it as little as cliche as possible, but I PROMISE it will get better. Also, this will NOT, be a highschool story... This will be about the only time that Tris will actually be in school, but I had to start it this way. Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading, as always, and please let me know how I did for the first chapter... I'm really excited for this story! There's definetely more to come, but for now, be sure to check out my completed stories Last of Us, Carry You Home, and Birthday of a Girl in a Dollhouse, which is a one-shot... Bye guys!

-3


	2. Chapter 2

Song of the Chapter: Dollhouse by: Melanie Martinez (Love. This. Song)

Fire and Gold- Chapter 2

My eyes flutter open, and I quickly take in my surroundings before shutting them again, quickly. I'm laying on something soft, a couch I think, and what looks like a living room surrounds me. I listen to the chatter around me. "Fuck, Uriah, stop smoking in the damn house. Idiot." "Get the stick out of your ass, Four. Why the hell are you such an ass?" The two boys argue, and the first one, who complained about the other boys smoking, just responds with an angry grumble. I know the second boy, _Uriah,_ doesn't stop, because the soak then seeps to me, and into my nose. It doesn't smell like _just_ cigarette smoke, and I shoot up with a coughing fit, as I hold my hand over my mouth.

"What the _hell_ is that?!" I burst angrily. The look on my face must be appalling, because a few people around the room chuckle at my outburst. This is when I realize just how many people surround me. There's no chance of escaping. As I take them in again, I realize that I recognize two of them. _Christina and Will_.

The boy with the thing that looks like a cigarette in his hand looks at me, eyebrows raised before holding it out to me. I look at him curiously. "Wanna try?" He asks, his words sound almost slurred. I narrow my eyes at him, before shaking my head 'no' bleakly. He only shrugs, and sticks the bud back into his mouth. "Nice to see you awake, shorty, you've only been out for, oh…" he looks at a fake watch on his wrist. "Five hours." My eyes widen at what he's told me, and I go to stand from the couch that I'd been sleeping on. A hand is placed on my shoulder, pushing me back down. I look up to see that it's Will, with Christina directly beside him. The sight of them makes me angry.

"Don't even dare!" I say, through gritted teeth, and though he doesn't look scared, or even fazed by my words, Christina looks saddened. I don't care. She should've thought about this when she was my friend, before knocking me out. My eyes wander down to my lap, where my hands wring themselves out together, and I subconsciously smooth the skirt that I'd put on this morning, down, as it had ridden up upon my slumber. "What the fuck is this place?!" I say, and though my voice is quiet, and strangled, it's still strong, and some what intimidating.

"I'd watch your mouth, if I were you." Another boys pipes up, sitting on the opposite end of the couch as the boy who first told Uriah not to smoke in the house. _Four_. That's a weird name. It has to be a nickname, right? I just roll my eyes at the boy, and realize that he's nearly identical to Uriah, just a bit older looking. Probably his brother.

Christina sits beside me, placing a hand on my leg, but I move away further onto the couch, away from her grasp. Away from everyone's grasp, as I stare at them crazily. Despite my five hour nap, I feel exhausted. "This, my friend, is Dauntless. A gang. We'd like to claim that we're the good guys, but that wouldn't be necessarily correct. We're just good compared to the Insurgents." Christina begins, and though she's explaining things, I don't seem to calm down. My heart only beats faster, and my blood feels thick beneath my skin, like a syrup. I'm pretty sure my heart is going to pound out of my chest. A gang. How could I possibly be wanted, or even remotely involved with a gang? I just moved here after all. "You're here for a reason, trust me, we don't just take in random people-"

"I wouldn't _hardly_ call this, _taking_ me in!" I interrupt, but I soon realize it's a mistake. Everyone eyes me testily, and I soon decide to keep my mouth shut for the rest of the explanation.

"Maybe we should just duct tape her mouth, and stick her in the basement," the boy identical to Uriah pipes up. I glare it him, which only makes him smirk once again.

"Listen, Tris," Christina begins softly, as she moves closer to me, and attempts to set a hand on my shoulder. I stand up, and shoot across the room faster than you can blink, so that now I'm in the middle between Uriah and his look alike, only inches from each of them. I feel their eyes on my body, searching me up and down ravenously. I don't care anymore. I cross my arms over my chest, to suppress any remarks that I have for them. "As I was saying," she grits out now, "You're here for a reason, you'll find out soon enough."

There's an awkward silence that lingers around the room, at least it's awkward to me. "Anyway," Uriah stands up and smiles at me sincerely. "I'm Uriah," he introduces himself, holding his hand out to me and I take it gingerly. "This is Zeke," addressing to the boy that's identical to him, I give him a toothy smile, and he only smirks. "Marlene, my girlfriend" addressing a blonde girl. "Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend," addressing a tall brunette girl. "Lynn," a girl whose head is shaved other than a single strip of black hair that goes down the center of her head. "And Four," him, out of the many other boys in the room, captures my attention, and I stare at him for just a few seconds extra. His eyes are striking. I would like to describe them as a crystal blue, but they are darker than that, with only a few flecks of light blue. They're almost indescribable. Uriah bends down to my height to whisper in my ear, I feel his hot breath against my skin, and it makes me shudder. "He's a douche bag, just so you know…" he whispers, and I chuckle. Four only glares at us, and I glare right back before he stands from the couch, practically shoves me out of the way and climbs the stairs, presumably to his room. "Okay… Well, you already know Will and Christina of course…" Uriah finishes, and I cringe at the sound of their names. My eyes scan the room, at the dozen of people that Uriah doesn't introduce. I guess I won't be associating with them very often.

"Well, let's get you a tour of the place, since you'll be staying here for awhile," Zeke says, his hand ghosts over the skin on my lower back, where my sweater is absent due to the crosses that go all the way down my back. His hand causes goose bumps to rise over my skin. I try to calm my nerves. I look at him with wild eyes.

"Staying here?! Why?" I ask, as they usher me out of the living room.

"Yeah, babe, don't worry, you'll know the reason why soon enough. You'll figure it out," Zeke tells me, his hand now resting on my lower back completely.

Four then comes back down the stairs, the permanent scowl still on his face. His eyes wander to Zeke's hand which is still pressed against my skin, and Four's lips turn down into more of a bitter frown before turning away. "Let's go," he grumbles. I glance at Uriah, then to Zeke, who both offer me reassuring smiles. I don't feel reassured. I follow Uriah and Four up stairs, but as we get there, Four disappears into a room, slamming the door behind him. Uriah glances at me again, before continuing the walk down the hall. As we walk he introduces me to room after room, and who it belongs to. Zeke and Shauna's. Uriah and Marlene's. Christina and Will's. As well as a few of the others that I don't yet know.

"Okay, down to the basement," Uriah announces, taking my hand in his and pulls me down the stairs. Zeke, Will, and Christina follow us. As we all but run down the stairs, I can't help but wonder what's really there.

"Stop running in the house, Uri!" A woman yells, and he scowls childishly, but complies. I'm thankful for her comment, as my side throbs, probably from somewhere that I was hit earlier.

I grasp my side as I struggle to regain my breath. I place my other hand on the wall, as I lean against hit. My labored breathing is now audible and I feel everyone's eyes on me, even though my eyes or clamped shut, tightly. My face contorts in pain that I've almost never felt before, and I release some kind of whine, or moan. Something that sounds completely unlike me, but I can't breathe. I'm not me at this moment. "You okay?" Zeke asks, placing a hand on my shoulder now. I open my eyes, before deciding that the bright light is too painful, and I close them again.

Eventually, I'm able to regain my breath, but I pant heavily. "Uh… Yeah… I- I'm not sure what's wrong… My side," I mutter between gasps. And Zeke then looks at me understandingly.

He nods, and glances at Uriah, who also nods in acknowledgment. Then they all know what's going on. All of them but me. "Sorry, about that. Four can be a bit… Rough. I tried telling him to take it easy with you earlier, didn't seem to care. Not like he ever does though." Uriah explains, and I nod like the rest of everyone else, in understanding. I gasp for another breath, and inhale sharply. "We'll have Marlene and our mom check you out here in a minute," Uriah says. And I nod once again, because I'm afraid that I'm unable to speak now. He takes my forearm into his hand again, and pulls me down the stairs to the basement. These people seem to have no mercy, no sympathy. I'm not sure whether I like or not.

As they usher me down the stairs, I come to find a massive training room. There's mats everywhere, with weights, and punching bags, and different machines scattered around the room. It's like heaven. "You'll be training here for the next few weeks, one on one. We can't have you here with the Dauntless, unable to protect yourself," Zeke explains, and I smile, and nod eagerly. I'm not necessarily defenseless, as I've taken kickboxing since I was eleven. I'm just not strong. But then Zeke's vague explanation processes in my mind, and I suddenly have a question.

"One on one with who?" I ask, and Zeke now faces me, as he and the others who'd followed us down here are now scattered about the room. Talking, or laughing, or showing off.

"Four." Zeke responds simply, and I feel the color physically drain out of my face. Why do I have to try with that emotionless rock?! I ask myself. "Sorry, babe, he's the best we've got here, and we don't have much time to get you prepared," Zeke explains. I ponder questioning why he's the best they've got. Or how he proved himself to be at least. Or why he seems to block everyone out. I force the questions away until they finally subside. I sigh. I have no choice in this matter.

Just then, before I'm about to respond, and yell comes from the floor above. Not a scream, but more of a summons. Then I realize that the voice is coming from the same woman that'd told Uriah to stop running in the house. Their mom, I assume. "Boys, come on. We've got a visitor," she calls, almost joyfully. I wonder how she got involved with something, some people, who are so dangerous, when she and her sons are nothing but seemingly innocent people. Everyone's got another layer I suppose, though. So we all rush up stairs upon her summons, and I find two people at the door. Two people that I thought I'd loved so much.

A/n- So. This is 3 days late. Oh well. I don't feel like being redundant, so if you want an explanation, reading my update on Carry You Home. Also, for those of you who read Contingent, please excuse my most recent chapter. It's shit. Okay, I'm sorry this is a few hours late, I usually post at 2, but I forgot then took a nap, then had to help my mom with yard work, got inside and said 'Oh fuck'. So that's my day. I hope you liked this chapter though. I know it's pretty boring right now, but it'll get interesting soon, I promise. For now, please review and let me know what you think, I love reading all of your reviews... So, yeah, I'm gonna go now, bye guys!

-3


	3. Chapter 3

Song of the Chapter: Elastic Heart by: Sia

Fire and Gold- Chapter 3

We all run up the basement stairs, and I'm anxious to see who's at the door, even though it's more than likely not for me. No one even knows that I'm here. Not even my family. Or so I thought, until I saw my mother and Caleb, walking through the front hallway alongside Hana. I feel my mouth go agape, as my face visibly slacks, and my eyes widen. She couldn't possibly be here. Everyone behind me begins to ask questions. Who the woman and boy are and why they're here. I only have one questions. "Mom?" I ask. It's a ridiculous question, I know, but it seems almost surreal. At the sound of my voice, she faces me, as does a Caleb, and she offers a generous smile, but only anger bubbles inside of me at the sight of this. "You knew…" I whisper accusingly, and my voice, though strong, sounds evidently hurt. Her smile falls, and she only nods shamefully and I grimace at her. Almost a sneer. And I turn, and practically run up the stairs, leaving the woman behind me. I go to what the Dauntless showed me to be my room, and I enter it, slamming the door behind me hard. It feels like nearly the entire house shakes with my anger. I pace the room, with my hands on my head, entangled in my hair. _How could she do this to me?!_

As I turn around for the thousandth time, there's a knock, I lay on the bed, my hands covering my face, but I remain silent and I hear the door creak open. Whoever just entered, sits on my bed, and brushes the hair out of my face before placing their hand on my shoulder gently. I know that no one in the house is as gentle as her, and I know that it's my mother. Since she's here, I might as well ask her the question that has brewing inside of me for God knows how long. "How could you do this to me ask?" I ask, my voice strangled no matter how strong that I thought I sounded in my mind.

She releases a deep sigh before responding. "You'll know soon, Beatrice. But for right now, you have to understand that I've put you here for your safety. And it's also safer for you to not know why you're here, alright?" Even when she speaks, her tone soothing and comfortable, I want to scream at her. I want to be angry at her. But I don't, and I'm not.

"No. No, it's not _alright _mom." I reply frustratedly, and I stand from the bed to pace around the room once again. Forcing my mothers hand off of my shoulder in the process. She sighs again, and releases a small chuckle. "What?!" I snap. I don't like people laughing at me, even if it is my mother.

"I've always wondered where you got this over-dramatic temper from, you've always had it. I guess I should've seen sooner that you're much like I was, when I was younger. You're Dauntless. Oh, if I only had that much energy inside of me nowadays," my mother chuckles again. And despite my frustration, I smile. It's not very often that she talks about her childhood, and I've always wondered why that is. She smiles now too, as she watches me take a seat on the desk across from her. "And like me, you forgive easily. That tends to bite me back sometimes, so watch it," she friendlily warns me. There's so much about her that's a mystery to me.

I stare at her questioningly, as my head tilts to the side only slightly. She chuckles again. "I was Dauntless, Beatrice, before I met your father. It's virtually impossible to get out of a gang once you're in, and once you've done the things you'll do, but your father managed, and for that I'm in debt to him. And though I'm not sure how I feel about it, you're Dauntless Tris. Because of my background, you were born for Dauntless," my mother tells me, and I feel the color drain out of my face. _How could I possibly fit in with these people_?

"You were Dauntless…" I whisper with realization. "How was it?" I ask, but she only shakes her head 'no'. The kind smile returns to her face, and she stands from the bed that's to be mine. She takes my wrist into her gentle hand, and pulls me down the stairs. Until I'm sitting beside everyone in the very large living room, everyone in the room chuckles at my grimace. By everyone, that's practically everyone in Dauntless. Except for Four, that is; I'm not sure why I notice his absence, but he's interested me.

"'Bout time that you got done pouting, Shorty," Uriah says jokingly, and I cringe at the nickname that everyone has taken to calling me.

"I _don't_ pout, and I'm not your Shorty" I sneer, causing everyone to laugh again. I don't know why they always think that I'm funny.

"Calm your ass, girl. And don't worry, you're not the only one. Four does an awful lot of pouting too," this time it's Zeke who speaks up, and I laugh at what he's said about Four.

Little did I know that Four had just come down the stairs. "I don't pout," he growls out, short and angry. Fine, I'd said the same thing, but his version was a hell of a lot more convincing than mine. His cold tone makes me shudder, but somehow I like it.

"Yeah, and I'm a leprechaun," Uriah taunts, and its Zeke's turn to pipe up.

"Well, you're small enough to be one."

"No, that's Shorty over there."

The banter goes on and on, until Hana yells at her boys to stop arguing like children, then turns to the rest of us sweetly as she announces that it's dinner time. I allow the rush to go before me, as everyone tries to squeeze through a tiny doorway, into the kitchen. Needless to say, there was some bickering, but soon we're all settled comfortably at a big table. I'm sat between Zeke and my mom, who both take my hands into theirs. I look around the table curiously, to find everyone doing the same thing, and bowing their heads as they close their eyes. Though I've never been religious, I realize what this is, and I follow suit. Hana says a quick prayer, thanking whoever's there for the food prepared, and her Dauntless family, and a few other things. Then it's all loud and boisterous from there, but I eat silently. "Welcome to your first Dauntless dinner Tris," Hana says to me from across the table and I smile thankfully at her, though I don't even understand why I'm here. "I guess since you're here, we might as well go over some ground rules." The table goes silent, and I stare almost worriedly, but I keep my expression blank. "First things first, if you're home, you must be at the table for dinner, no exceptions. If you need to be excused, call someone here and let them know that you'll be out. Second, clean up after yourself, we don't have maids here. Not that I that this will be a problem, because it's mainly a thing with my boys." She gives both of them a pointed glare, and they shrink beneath her eyes as they both release nervous laughs. Typical boys, afraid of their mother, and for good reason too. Hana seems like she could dish out a punishment when necessary.

"Finally, if you're gonna have sex, keep it down. No one wants to here that." Hana says, and though I thought she was serious, everyone's laugh relieves the pressure as a blush rises to my cheeks as if I've just pinched them raw. I can't believe anyone would think that I'd do that.

"Now, now, Hana," my mother assures, and I'm thankful for her interjection. "I'm pretty sure my daughter knows how to at least be respectable," I feel everyone's eyes wander over to me, but I only slightly nod. "And speaking of which. Caleb, you'll be staying here also, at least for the time being." She explains, and I watch as Caleb's eyes widen. I chuckle.

"WH-what?! Why?!" His bottom lip visibly quivers as her barely manages to speak, causing everyone to laugh at him. "I can't stay with these… People!" Caleb bursts, and he receives a few glares from the Dauntless. He's right, though. _How could he possibly fit in with these people, as the nerd he is, when I barely fit in_?

A serious look overcomes our mother's face as she eye's Caleb frustratedly. "You can, and you will, Caleb Andrew. I'm not giving you a choice. You're staying here, under Dauntless protection and-"

"Why?!" Caleb interrupts. A look of anger passes through her features, and it looks strange on a woman that's so kind. But she's always had a short temper.

"Because you and Tris are in danger. I'm not going in any further than that." And with that, Caleb bows his head, conceding to our mother. I smile at the power that she's always kept hidden. At this, a kind smile is replaced back onto her lips, and she faces Hana. "Thank you for the delicious dinner Hana, but I really must get going." My mom speaks, and she wipes her mouth clean with a napkin before standing, and pushing her chair in behind her. She gives both Caleb and I a hug, and a kiss on the cheek as she tells us that she loves us and bids us farewell. She circles the table to give Hana a hug, and they kiss each other cheeks womanly, then she's gone. I miss my mother already, but I'm still frustrated with her for not telling me. But instead having them knocking me out and kidnapping me, and I wake up scared to death. I push the thoughts from my mind, and instead I just stare blankly at the wall, and subconsciously finish my dinner.

It finishes soon, and a few Dauntless retire to their bedrooms, and the rest take space in the living room, socializing. As I make it to my room, I realize that I don't have any clothes, except for the skirt and tights and sweater than I wore to school today, and I have training tomorrow. I know the only girl in the house that I'd even barely fit into their clothes is Christina's, so I go to where I remember her room to be, and knock on the door. I know I didn't see her in the living room, and I can't stay mad at her forever. I need someone to talk to. The door swings open only mere seconds later, and she grins at me, before taking my hand in hers and pulls me inside, slamming the door behind her. "I'm assuming you need clothes, right? Or do you need to talk?" She asks me, as she places us both on her bed. I take in her room as my eyes wander it quickly. It's covered in neon green, dark purple, and white… It's very Christina.

"Both," I say and she nods, smiling at me. She walks into her closet, and I swear she's gone for an hour, but I'm sure it's only a few minutes, and soon she comes out with a large black duffel bag full, she grins, and tosses it into my arms. It feels like it's filled with bricks. "My god, Chris. Is this really necessary? I'll just go home and get clothes whenever I'm allowed," I tell her, and she only shrugs in response. I shake my head at her, and laugh, and then there's silence. It's not awkward, or weird, but almost peaceful. I stand from her bed, and toss the ten pound bag over my shoulder as I head to the door. "Thank you Christina. Goodnight," she nods once again, and I leave her room, shutting the door quietly behind me.

I walk down the hallway to my room, and as I make it there, my hand on the wood, the door beside mine opens, and Four walks out. He stares at me for a second, as I feel his eyes wander my body, before he glares, turns away from me, and goes down the stairs. I silently wonder what that's all about, but I decide to keep my mouth shut, at least for now. And instead I walk into my room, as I realize just how tired I am despite my five hour nap. I quickly get changed into some shorts and a t-shirt, deciding to go through the rest of it tomorrow. I lay in bed, and my eyes fall shut as soon as my head hits the pillow, and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

A/n-


	4. Update Please Read

Hey guys…

I guess I finally decided to pick my head up from shame and give ya'll some answers… Not that they're really important… It will probably make you even angrier with me… So, I'll start by saying that I'm sorry. Really, really sorry.

The week that I stopped posting, I had state standardized testing. My initial plan was to take the week off to get prepared for them (It was algebra, so a lot of preparing for me). But it just kind of escalated from there. Today is my last day of school, but I've already finished all of my work (I'm homeschooled, for those of you who don't know). Anyway, after the state testing week, I had begun preparing for finals which were inevitably a royal pain in my ass.

Finally, I've had volleyball/conditioning starting this past week. Beginning on the 16th, I'll start having practice 2 days a week… Eventually, we'll start fundraising and stuff, which will only take more of my time. And summer. I'll also have camp on the last week of July, then the official season (And school, obviously) will start soon after that. So ugh, so much.

And not that this is much of an excuse (Well, none of these are really valid excuses), but I haven't had much inspiration recently… Like, I haven't even had the inspiration to post. I have one or two chapters of Contingent written ahead, but I haven't posted them because… Well I don't know, I guess… I just don't like how they came out, and I really don't want to disappoint you guys….

So, there it is, all laid out. I'm upset with myself for not telling any of you what's going on sooner, but I felt that I had to just take a break from it all, so I could jump back in full force when I was ready, instead of posting shitty work. But whatever.

Finally, onto what I'm planning for coming up… Not much, honestly… I do plan on continuing Contingent, and I should finish it and post the sequel by the end of summer. Which I absolutely cannot wait for! Now, I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to be doing with Fire and Gold. If I do plan to continue it, it will probably be a few weeks. Please review or PM what you guys would want. ALSO, I've been thinking of a new story some… Something supernatural… I'm not sure about it yet, but once I figure it out, I'll give you all the details. Of course, I won't give you much, because that'd take all the fun out of it.

Well, that's about all that I have to say. I should be posting on Contingent on Tuesday, returning to my normal update schedule. And I'm not sure about Fire and Gold yet. So, please be sure to let me know what you think about all of this. I'm going to say again that I'm so, so sorry for not telling ya'll anything sooner… But this was a break that I needed and I'm ready to start writing again! Until Tuesday, bye guys!

-Taylor T.


	5. Update

Well, it's been awhile, hasn't it?

I must, first, sincerely apologize for this giant, (I'm pretty sure) unexplained absence.

Things have been hectic these last few months between work, and volleyball, and school. And I'm just now able to find a balance for everything, and fit in some writing. A day before I'm have surgery to have my tonsils removed. Convenient, right? But anyway... I do have a few announcements for you, if you're still interested.

1\. As of right now, I won't be continuing any of my fanfiction stories. Now, that doesn't say that in a month from now, I might pick them back up, but right now, I feel like I need a fresh start. Which leads me to my next point.

2\. I will be starting a story, called 'I'm _That_ Girl', probably within the next 2 weeks, on Wattpad. The reason that I'm writing on Wattpad, instead of FF, is because I feel like it'll better me as a writer. Being able to create my own characters, and own plot and things like that. Something completely original, which I'm so excited to do!

3\. And finally. I will be re-writing my story 'Last of Us' as an OC story, and posting it on Wattpad. The first chapter for that will be uploaded TODAY. I will post a link in my bio on FF if you're interested in checking that out!

Now, I'm really sorry if any of you guys are upset with me for this. But like I said before, I feel like this is something that I need to do, just to get back in the swing of things. Nothing is to say that I won't be returning to FF real soon, because honestly, it is like my first love. The people on here are so amazing, and I couldn't just abandon ya'll.

I will be posting the link in my bio for "I'm _That _Girl" whenever it may be released, as well as an update on my stories, letting you guys know. Finally, please let me know your thoughts on this in a comment. I'd love to hear from you guys again, and the messages a few of you sent me while I was gone were just really sweet. So thank you for all of the support you've given me!

Bye for now!

-Taylor T.


End file.
